criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Bowles
|birthplace = Washington, D.C. |family = Judith Bowles L. Thompson Bowles Julia Louis-Dreyfus Patrick Fischler Fia Fischler |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Lauren Elizabeth Bowles is an American actress. Biography Bowles was born in Washington, D.C., on March 24, 1970. Her parents were Judith and L. Thompson Bowles. Her maternal half-sister is fellow actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus. She attended New York University, where she majored in drama. As an actress, Bowles appeared in several TV shows, including Arrested Development, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Judging Amy, Criminal Minds, and Private Practice. She has also costarred with Louis-Dreyfus in programs like Seinfeld, The New Adventures of Old Christine, and Watching Ellie. On Criminal Minds Bowles portrayed serial killer and copycat Chloe Kelcher in the Season Four episode "The Angel Maker". Filmography *Modern Family (2017) as Ana *Best Fake Friends (2016) as Joy *Her Last Will (2016) as Leslie *Veep (2016) as Monica (3 episodes) *Rush Hour (2016) as Molly *Is That a Gun in Your Pocket? (2016) as Barb Archer *Rosewood (2015) as Loretta Franks *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as Gaia *The Messengers (2015) as Sen. Cindy Richards (10 episodes) *Underdog Kids (2015) as Mrs. Jones *Scandal (2015) as Harmony *Stalker (2015) as Monica Grant *True Blood (2010-2014) as Holly Cleary (48 episodes) *Mom (2013) as Mary *The Starving Games (2013) as Effoff *Free Birds (2013) as Jake's Mother (voice) *Gone Missing (2013) as Lisa *The Closer (2011) as Donna *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2011) as Miriam *Hall Pass (2011) as Britney *Detroit 1-8-7 (2011) as Sara Moore *Good Luck Charlie (2010) as Elaine *Cold Case (2010) as Jeannette Peterson *Private Practice (2010) as Cyndy *StarStruck (2010) as Sherry Wilde *Dance Flick (2009) as Glynn *Lie to Me (2009) as Valerie Blunt *Anatomy of Hope (2009) as Dr. Robinson *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006-2008) as Patty (2 episodes) *Rita Rocks (2008) as Audrey *ER (2008) as Hannah *Criminal Minds - "The Angel Maker" (2008) TV episode - Chloe Kelcher *Unhitched (2008) as Annie *Side Order of Life (2007) as James' Sister *The Heartbreak Kid (2007) as Tammy *The Bill Engvall Show (2007) as Alice *Veronica Mars (2007) as Karin Mackay *Four Kings (2006) as Judy Richardson *Without a Trace (2006) as Lucy Stoker *The Evidence (2006) as Cheryl Miller *Art School Confidential (2006) as Woman Strangled *Still Standing (2005) as Nancy *CSI: NY (2005) as Jamie Blake *Grey's Anatomy (2005) as Alice Franklin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Ellen the Barmaid *Arrested Development (2004) as Stripper *Spartan (2004) as Entertainment Reporter (uncredited) *NCIS (2003) as Mary Wiles *Judging Amy (2003) as Erica Costin *Watching Ellie (2002-2003) as Susan (16 episodes) *Ghost World (2001) as Angry Garage Sale Woman *Ally McBeal (1999) as Callie Horne *Seinfeld (1991-1998) as Waitress/Waitress #1/Blonde Longhaired Woman (9 episodes) *Breast Men (1997) as Implant Removal Patient *George of the Jungle (1997) as Ursula's Friend *Townies (1996) as Trisha 'WRITER' *The Test (2013) (short) 'PRODUCER' *The Test (2013) - Executive Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses